A manger
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Sixième nuit du fof. Passage ajouté dans le T1. Deux jours que les jeux ont commencé. Katniss à faim mais n'a pas encore d'armes. A la source d'eau : un canard.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Canard". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

_

**A manger !

* * *

**

_**POV Katniss.**_

Deux jours déjà, pensai-je.

Le soleil se levait tout juste. Parfait ! Songeais-je. Les autres doivent en profiter pour se reposer.

Enfin du moins c'est ce que je j'espérais. Je me glissais hors de mon sac de couchage doucement. Les branches d'un arbre étaient loin d'être l'endroit idéal pour dormir confortablement… Et je me bénis mentalement d'avoir pensé à attacher ma ceinture à cette branche. Autrement, là, je serais étendue au sol, à moitié assommée et une proie parfaite pour les autres tributs. Je me hissais donc tant bien que mal sur la branche. Non pas que mon poids plume aurait pu la briser mais ça n'était pas vraiment confortable comme position d'être retenu par une ceinture, les fesses en l'air. Je me sentais prise au piège comme ces lapins que je chassais et que j'attrapais dans mes collets.

J'atteignis enfin le sol ferme et prenais quelques minutes pour ranger correctement mes quelques possessions dans le sac à dos que j'avais réussi à attraper à la Corne d'abondance.

Puis je partais en quête d'eau. Je lançais un coup d'œil morne aux alentours et aux caméras que je ne voyais pas, bien qu'elles soient là. Je donnerais presque n'importe quoi pour me retrouver bien tranquille au District 12, dans mon lit, avec un bon pull. Quoiqu'à cette heure ci je serais également en train de me préparer pour rejoindre Gale à la chasse. Gale…

Non ! Pensais-je avec force. Je devais me concentrer sur les jeux.

Parlant de chasse, mon ventre me rappelait justement à l'ordre par un fort grondement. Tellement fort que je fus surprise qu'il ne rameuta pas tous les tributs Je le calmais quelque peu en mangeant quelques biscuits que j'avais réussi à prendre. Mais il ne m'en rester malheureusement pas beaucoup.

J'arrivais finalement à la source d'eau que j'avais repérée hier. Dieu quelle était froide !

Pourtant je m'accroupis au bord de l'eau et en pris les pleines mains. Je me rinçais d'abord le visage avant de boire abondamment. Quelque peu réhydratée je me redressais.

Les nuits étaient vraiment fraîches dans cette arène et bien que mon duvet me protège bien du froid mordant et du vent il faisait quand même frais. Je tuerais pour un bon plat bien chaud. Un lapin par exemple. Ma mère les préparait délicieusement bien. Bien sûr, rien à voir avec les plats du Capitole, mais au District on faisait avec les moyens du bord…

Un bruit me fit soudain sursauter. En bonne chasseuse je ne mis pas longtemps à repérer sa source. Ce bruit provenait d'un peu plus loin sur la source d'eau. Un canard. Un canard de milles couleurs différentes, enfin, il me semblait. Le marron et le bleu étaient dominants mais de nombreux reflets rouges et jaunes apparaissaient. Son bec était d'un jaune et noir saisissant. Et il était bien en chair. Parfait. Il était tout simplement parfait. Mon cœur s'accéléra subitement. Un canard était bien plus que je ne pouvais espérer. Je n'en avais mangé qu'une seule fois chez moi, et ça remontais à l'époque où mon père était encore parmi nous. Mais les canards avaient déserté notre lac depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Cependant je me souviens parfaitement du délice que ça avait été. Ma mère l'avait cuit à l'étouffé et nous l'avais servit avec une sauce à base de katniss. Simplement succulent !

Mon ventre gronda à nouveau, me sortant de mes pensées. Je devais agir vite pour parvenir à l'attraper. Bien sûr il ne pouvait aller très loin ici mais je n'avais pas d'arme adéquate pour le tuer. Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, espérant y trouver une quelconque arme.

Je me levais doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, afin d'élargir mon champ de recherche, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux plus d'une seconde.

Celui me regarda étrangement pendant quelque seconde. Ces yeux globuleux m'aurait presque fait pitié si je n'avais pas autant faim et si chassais ne faisait pas entièrement partie de moi.

Je repérais finalement une pierre assez grosse. Arriverais-je à l'approcher suffisamment ? Je prenais également une poignée d'autres pierres avant de m'accroupir à nouveau. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ce pauvre animal allait avoir une fin horriblement douloureuse. La lapidation n'était pas mon moyen de chasse habituel et je le trouvais barbare. Mais avais-je un autre choix ?

Le canard me regarda à nouveau, peut-être était-il inquiet ? Les animaux sentent le danger, souvent bien avant qu'il n'arrive. C'est pourquoi il devait me regarder, s'interrogeant – aussi bien qu'un canard puisse s'interroger – sur mes intentions et décidant si oui ou non j'étais une menace.

Je prenais encore quelques secondes de réflexion avant de passer à l'action. J'ignorais combien de temps il allait me falloir pour qu'il ne meure. Lapider ça devait prendre du temps non ? Et s'il commençait à couiner comme pas deux ? S'il faisait un boucan d'enfer qui rameutera les autres tributs ? Je ne tenais pas à me faire embrocher par l'un des carrières pour un misérable canard. D'un autre côté, trouverais-je autre chose à manger ? Tant que je n'avais pas d'armes, sûrement pas.

Le canard devait certainement avoir conclu que j'étais une menace car il commença à s'éloigner. Je devais me décider, et vite.

Je songeais finalement que se dégonfler face à un simple canard alors que tout Panem me regardait n'était décidemment pas une bonne publicité pour moi auprès des sponsors. Alors je jetais la première pierre. Et le ratait…

Il nagea d'autant plus vite. Je me mettais carrément à l'eau, lui bloquant le passage, et lui en lançais une autre, qui l'atteignait sur le dos. Il poussa un drôle de cri. Cri qui aurait pu être hilarant dans un autre contexte. Je jetais un rapide regard autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne venait. Puis j'en lançais une seconde. Je l'atteignais à la tête cette fois.

Il nagea aussi loin de moi que possible. Nous nous regardâmes un instant dans le blanc des yeux. Il était affolé et il souffrait. J'en eu mal au cœur pour lui. Je remarquais un filet de sang qui s'échappait sur ses plumes blanches. Je ravalais ma bile et lançais une troisième pierre. Et ainsi de suite.

J'ignore combien temps ce manège dura mais ce fut les minutes les plus longues de ma vie. Je lançais une pierre, il nageait – et parfois réussissait à éviter mes projectiles – et je recommençais. Finalement il sembla abandonner et se résigner. Il cessa de nager. Il me fixa, immobile, résigné, attendant la suite. Cette réaction me désarçonna. Je préférais quand il m'évitait, cela me semblait moins cruel.

Je me rapprochais doucement de lui et il ne chercha pas à m'éviter.

Il était sérieusement amoché et ses plumes qui n'étaient pas en contact avec l'eau coagulaient.

Je le prenais dans mes bras sans qu'il n'oppose de réelle résistance. Il bougea quelque peu, effrayé. Mais il était trop épuisé et blessé pour réellement s'échapper et survivre.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, incapable de supporter son regard. Je lui administrais une caresse discrète et légère en lui criant des excuses mentales. Puis je serrais la mâchoire sur un air résolu.

J'attrapai fermement son cou et le lui brisai d'un coup sec, ferme et définitif.

Il n'y eut pas de cri. Son corps me resta mollement dans mes mains devenue rouges sang. J'eu un léger vertige que j'essayai de camouflais. J'avais pourtant déjà tué de nombreux animaux auparavant, certain de mes propres mains. Pourtant ce canard me fit pitié et je me senti coupable. Et je savais qu'au fond ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais dû lui prodiguer des blessures cruelles que je me sentais horriblement mal. C'était aussi parce que finalement, en le tuant j'étais entrée dans le jeu du Capitole. J'étais leur marionnette. Rien de nouveau, je sais, mais cette réalité prenait alors une autre dimension. Je le trainais finalement sur la terre ferme. Je songeais qu'au moins, en abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances, j'avais montré un peu de la compassion et de l'humanité que le Capitole souhaitait voir disparaître dans l'arène.

Il fut particulièrement amer à mon palais, peut-être cette culpabilité qui me rongeais, mais je le mangeais néanmoins, n'en laissant pas un seul morceau. Cela faisait beaucoup, j'étais rassasiée pour un certain temps, mais je ne voulais pas l'avoir tué pour rien. Je n'en gardais qu'un petit bout pour plus tard.

En repliant bagage j'aperçu furtivement l'une des caméras et le regard du canard me revint en mémoire, me provoquant un haut le cœur.


End file.
